The present invention relates generally to a vehicle safety device and, more particularly, to a switch-activated warning system to alert a bicycle rider that a safety helmet is not being worn.
Bicycles and other vehicles have maintained enormous popularity, particularly among children and health-conscious adults. Accompanying this continued popularity has been increased concern over the number of deaths and serious head injuries arising from accidents each year which may have been prevented had riders taken the time to wear safety helmets. To this end, many states have enacted or are considering legislation requiring the mandatory wearing of a safety helmet while on the bicycle or other vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system to alert the rider that no helmet is being worn. Insofar as is known, there is no prior art teaching the installation of a safety alerting device on a vehicle to alert the rider that no helmet is being worn.